


Not Ready Until Now

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [109]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek finally makes a move, and damn, is it ever a good one. But Stiles does have some questions...





	Not Ready Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a quick birthday present for fiftyshadesofkawaii and originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/151624112186/not-ready-until-now).
> 
> Labeled "mature" just to be on the safe side. Hope no one was too disappointed.
> 
> Betaed real quick by my bro Isaac/Demisexualhale. Thanks, man, you're the best.

”This is… oh god, this is such a bad idea, the worst, oh my _god_ ,” Stiles said breathlessly, and Derek rumbled against his neck. ”I’m not kidding, this is… this is gonna bite us in the ass later so much, I can’t even- _fuck_ , Derek, listen to me, this is…” He kinda lost track then, because Derek’s human-blunt teeth were scraping slow trails across Stiles’ neck, and terrible life choices or not, that just really did it for him.

 

”You’re not gonna- _Jesus_ , you’re not gonna respect me in the morning, hell, _I’m_ not gonna respect me in the morning, so we should just- _ohhh fuuuuck_ ,” Stiles moaned, because how could he not? Derek was pressing him into the wall in the best way, strong thigh firmly between his legs, mouth on his neck, and hands going… well kind of everywhere, if Stiles was completely honest.

 

”Of course I won’t respect you in the morning,” Derek murmured, hot and slow against the neck he was still tenderly nibbling on. ”I don’t even respect you _now_.”

 

”This is really not a time for jokes,” Stiles argued, although it was probably weak, since he was helplessly clinging to Derek, panting into his ear.

 

”You’re right. We’ve got better things to do,” Derek said, following it up by sucking what felt like a brutal hickey into Stiles’ collarbone.

 

Stiles made an embarrassing whining noise and hitched his hips against Derek’s thigh before managing to focus again. ”No, dude, seriously. We’re not gonna… be cool about this later.”

 

That made Derek finally lift his head and meet Stiles’ eyes with a frown. ”Why not?”

  
”Because!” Stiles cried, only stopping his hands from flailing by digging his fingers into Derek’s ass, where they happened to be settled at the moment. Which was maybe a little counter-productive from how it made Derek’s eyelids flutter. ”Because this… this isn’t us. I mean… it’s never been before now!”

 

”Is that any good reason why it can’t be us in the future?”

 

Stiles tried to come up with a good response to that, but his brain completely and totally failed him. Probably from lack of blood supply. And it totally didn’t help that Derek leaned in again to suck gently on his earlobe. ”I like the idea of an _us_ ,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, and fuck it, sense could take a hike. Except for one tiny thing.

 

”Okay, but… why now?” Stiles breathed, eyes sliding closed from how amazing and tingly he felt from every spot he and Derek were touching. ”I mean, you know I’ve been lusting after you for, like, years, but you’ve never… why now?”

 

”I don’t think I was ready until now.” Derek’s voice was so low Stiles barely heard it, but his breath was hot across Stiles ear, and from the way he was squirming his hands up under Stiles’ shirt there sure didn’t seem to be the least hesitation.

 

Stiles stuttered out a gasp, because Derek’s hands were hot and perfect and definitely gonna find his nipples soon and rob Stiles of the last shred of his sanity. ”And… _are_ you ready now? I mean.. it’s not just a… heat of the moment thing?” Even if it was, Stiles wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop, but he felt like he needed to know.

 

Derek paused only for a second, but it was long enough for Stiles to start expecting things to come to a stop, so it was a surprise when Derek was suddenly right there in his face again, mashing their lips together hungrily. ”I’ve wanted to do this for months,” Derek mouthed against him. ”Just… took me a while to work up the nerve.”

 

Stiles blinked slowly at him, feeling a wide smile settle on his face. ”I… am gonna lovingly tease the fuck out of you for that later, but right now that’s the best news I’ve heard in-” Stiles didn’t get to finish that sentence, thanks to a double attack from Derek’s hands, one going up Stiles’ shirt, the other going down his pants, and yeah, talking could definitely wait.

 

End.


End file.
